


Guide Me to Happiness

by TasteTheFrosting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy themes, M/M, Magic themes, Slow Build, Spirit Guide Au!, Spirit World Vs Mortal World, Spirits and Mortals, more characters will be added if they come along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteTheFrosting/pseuds/TasteTheFrosting
Summary: Hinata wasn't sure what to expect when he accepted the position as guiding spirit for a mortal, but he certainly didn't expect to be paired with a stubborn, rude, egotistical mortal named Kageyama Tobio. Hinata has tried everything to try and guide Kageyama to his destined path, he really has, but the brooding mortal has ignored Hinata's voice practically his whole life.The breaking point occurs in Kageyama's middleschool years; the toss that was sent to no one. Now its up to Hinata to figure out a way to bring Kageyama out of his gloomy slump before he strays too far from fate's design.A Spirit Guide AU!Currently on Haitus until further notice. This work may be deleted and replaced later. CH. 2 explains why.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/gifts).



> I would like to thank Ellessey for Beta-ing this chapter for me! Go read some of her stuff and give her plenty of love, along with Esselle (whom this fic is gifted to). They are such huge inspirations to me and this fic wouldn't exist without them so go brighten up their days!

Hinata was screwed. He was absolutely, positively doomed to be seen as incompetent and irresponsible by his peers. They would likely revoke his position as Guardian Spirit if his assignment contract wasn’t for the rest of his mortal’s life. Ironic; the only thing keeping him from losing his job would be the very thing putting it under the chopping block.

  
See, Hinata actually had a rather good reputation before taking up this occupation. He was a hard worker, made friends easily, and was known for brightening up any sort of gloom that ailed the other spirits. There really wasn’t any reason for him to doubt himself before taking up this job. It was meant to be a simple task- guide a human from the point of infancy to death, and ensure them a happy and successful life on Earth. It was a task many spirits undertook, as it was this system that kept balance in the mortal world and thus made the spirit world a likewise happy and wonderful place to be.

  
The two worlds were connected. One could not exist without the other, and if there was a shift in one, there would be a shift in the other. Swells of emotion, pollution, population, weather, strife…. Their effects resonated in both the world that caused it and its counterpart. Mortals, beings who had limited lifespans and held no concept of magic within their bodies, were at the mercy of fate and their own instincts to guide them. This of course began to cause problems for the Spirits. At the rise of humankind came the budding relationship of the Guardian Spirits, ensuring that both of the worlds would remain fruitful and calm until the last human would fall.

  
Hinata wondered if he would bring the downfall of this strained balancing act. Sure, there had been many humans throughout history who had defied their inner voices, who turned their cheek to their guiding lights and instead carved their own paths. This would always ultimately end with the human’s untimely demise or a few too many irreversible mistakes for them to conquer late in their lives. It wasn’t their fault; humans, with their expiration dates and limited capabilities, had no foresight as to what paths they were meant to take. They didn’t know what they were meant to do, what their role was to keep the balancing act in order. Only the spirits knew, as they could see which thread to weave into their mortal’s existence for them to make the best of their short lives. So Hinata knew without a doubt that if his human continued to ignore his suggestions, the boy would get hurt.

  
It happened sooner than he thought it would. The boy was in middleschool at this point, and already he had dug himself his own grave. A sharp tongue, coupled with a short temper and a taste for perfectionism, it was inevitable that Kageyama Tobio would don the title of “King of the Court” from his teammates. Hinata wasn’t sure if Kageyama really saw his teammates as peasants or not, but it really didn’t matter. No peasant nor teammate would tolerate getting clipped at by some haughty dictator for very long.

  
After years of Hinata’s guiding voice being ignored, he couldn’t be blamed when Kageyama’s teammates refused to be there for him. It was the toss that was sent to an empty space that broke Kageyama’s illusion of control and finally tipped his scale to the misfortunes he’s been unknowingly wrought onto himself. It may have been just one point, but it was arguably the most life-changing point for Kageyama in his young existence.

  
After that match it was hard for Hinata to get Kageyama to do anything. While his team withdrew from him, he also pulled away. Made no effort to reconcile or understand. Because, to Kageyama, the truth was clear as day. They were tired of him. They would no longer struggle to meet his standards and he had pushed too far without trying to meet them halfway. Coming to that conclusion, it was easy for him to punish himself by pulling away from everything. No more lunch with friends, no more talks with his mother at dinner… and volleyball? It wasn’t the same after that. He couldn’t blame them.

* * *

 Taking that all into account however doesn’t explain exactly what Hinata’s doing. He’s impatient. Kageyama has spent months wallowing in self pity and has a consistent grimace on his face. He utterly ignores all of Hinata’s attempts to get him to do anything he’d enjoy (not like that was very different from their norm, but it has now become obvious Hinata and Kageyama have different opinions on when the mortal should shower). So, instead of jabbering in Kageyama’s ear to try and get him to see sunlight before his break is over, Hinata is visiting a friend.

  
Yachi has been Hinata’s friend for centuries. Her living space in the spirit world consists of a lovely spring surrounded by lush wilderness; green grass, mossy rocks, sturdy trees of varying species. It was a calming place for Hinata, though he wasn’t sure if it was the scenery or the spirit that inhabited it that was calming to him. Probably both. Yachi has always been his go-to for advice, and he is grateful to her for putting up with him for so long.

  
She is pretty, smart, and profoundly skilled in spells that make about as much sense to Hinata as Kageyama’s Algebra textbook. Mortals make such complicated equations that simply aren’t applicable to half of the population’s destined fates. If they stopped making more obstacles for themselves to conquer, they’d be a much happier species. And that’s exactly what Hinata tells Yachi on his visit.

  
“I just don’t understand him Yachi! I mean, I get that he loves volleyball and everything, but those guys were never real friends to him! I sorta want to sympathetic with his team though. He never listens to them… He doesn’t even listen to me! He’s such an… an idiot! That stupid Bakayama!”

  
His outburst earns him a withering look from his friend. She offers him a comforting pat on the back. “He just has his own way of doing things Hinata. You can’t blame him for this…” she gestures with her hands, searching for an acceptable way to label this grumpier-than-usual behavior. Hinata quirks his brow as she catches the word. “This slump. As you’ve said, that team was the closest he’s gotten to having real friends. Of course he’s going to be upset about it for more than a few days.”

  
Hinata lets out an airy sigh, sprawling out along the water’s edge while dramatically flipping his hand into the cool water. “You don’t understand; you’re not a guardian spirit! I can feel him getting further and further from his fated path. If he doesn’t listen to me soon…” He doesn’t need to say the consequences. His reflection frowns back at him at the idea of it. His first mortal’s life, condemned to bitterness already, and his life is only getting started.

  
A finger jabs at his pouted cheeks, collecting his focus back to the other spirit. She tries to muster a soothing smile for him but with her nerves it turns out strained and worried. “Maybe you just need to try a different tactic.”

  
The redhead scoffs, splashing water back and forth in the pool. “I’ve tried everything with him, Yachi! Promising rewards, punishments, begging, scolding, nagging-” Hinata did a lot of nagging- “none of it works!”

  
“Have you tried being his friend then?”

  
The suggestion makes him sit up in a flourish, eyes wide in disbelief that she would even think of such a thing. “Hah? You’ve been listening to what I’ve been saying right!? Kageyama, Mr.Gloomy-Doom, King of the Court… How could I be friends with someone like that?” Hinata was a laid-back, happy-go-lucky type of spirit. Getting stuck to a sour puss of a mortal wasn’t in his job description, especially one so stubborn. It was impossible to ask him to like the guy.

  
Sure, he sympathized with him. Being Kageyama’s lifelong guardian meant that Hinata saw every detail of his life. He knew for a fact that, despite popular belief, Kageyama did smile. Sometimes. And there were even times when he laughed and people weren’t overtly creeped out! But the differences in their personalities were too great for them to ever possibly get along.

  
Apparently Hinata hadn’t made that point clear to Yachi though. Her face bears that expression she always gets when Hinata says something selfish or offensive, and he has to bite his cheeks from apologizing upon seeing it. No, he’ll stick by his feelings on this one no matter what Yachi says. Or so he thinks.

  
“If you’re not going to listen to what I have to say, you can go back to Mr.Gloomy-Doom and feel super guilty that you let him down as his Spirit Guide!”

  
Yachi rarely ever takes that tone with him. If those words weren’t a big enough slap to the face, she emphasizes her point by looming over him with her arms crossed—she meant business.

  
Gulping, Hinata quickly loses his stubborn attitude. He draws his eyes down to his hands which fiddle with each other, but he still felt the heat of her gaze on the crown of his head. “Then what am I supposed to do? It's kinda hard being friends with someone who doesn’t listen to a word you say…”

  
Sighing, Yachi also relaxed out of her mood. “I’m not sure just… try looking at him like you would a friend, instead of a mortal you have to guide cause it’s your job. You know, try and understand his feelings a bit more… Mortals aren’t so different from you and I y’know.”

  
Hinata lets those words sink in at their own pace. They mull over in his mind well after he’s said his goodbye’s and is returning to the mortal world, following the pull he has towards Kageyama instinctually. It isn’t until Hinata has taken his typical spot on top of Kageyama’s bookshelf, eye’s lazily watching the mortal flip through a sports magazine with equal fervor, that an idea finally strikes him.

  
If Mortals weren’t that different from Spirits… then maybe all Hinata had to do was become a mortal. That way he could see things from Kageyama’s point of view, he’d easily be able to befriend him, then Hinata could guide Kageyama through life to his ultimate happiness as his very best friend the whole way! What could go wrong?


	2. Haha Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heads up on activity and my current thinking

So, I'd like to thank everyone who read, commented, bookmarked, and kudo'd my fic. I had this lofty idea that i'd write a multi-chapter fic with over 500 words a chapter when I was only writing once in a blue moon. I had promised to keep a reasonable schedule for updates, but uh... 8 months later and here we are. I'd like to formally apologize to anyone who was looking forward to this fic. My biggest problem was that I jumped into it on a whim; no planning, no real idea for a storyline beyond the basic concept. Because of this I had rewritten what would've been chapter 2 at least a dozen times before I gave up on it. It was directionless and I didn't have a strong of a hold on my literary capabilities as I would've liked.

That being said, I _will_ be returning to this idea once I've fleshed out each chapter, and will probably start posting it after I already have a few chapters written out and completed. Again, I am very sorry for promising something I wasn't able to provide. I am unsure if I will jump straight into this fic idea again right away or explore other ideas that I have more ideas for.

Thank you for your time and I hope everyone's having a beautiful summer.

-T


End file.
